narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 12
Yo everybody! I had to work last night. Had to work slot machines at a family reunion, so I had to deal with all the children. Not fun, they get bothersome. After returning all the casino equipment to storage with my boss/mom, I got some Taco Bueno. Why does fast food taste so much better when you are starving? I know Taco Bueno is unhealty, but once I'm in line I'm commited to destroying my body. A lot of new pokemon got shown, kinda disappointed that the Mewtwo in the new movie is apparantly not the same one as the Mewtwo from the first movie. Oh well, on to the news! Chūnin We still The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The Forest of Death going on with the guide here. These are the encounters:encounters, all day 1, so you can track your fellow exam takers progress. Phase 2 is ending soon by the way so hurry and finish what you need to. Good luck to you all. Dōjutsu The dōjutsu ban has been discussed on this blog I linked. Due to recent flooding of new and horrible eyes, the ban is being put back until our Mizukage returns and puts in a new policy. It is sad for this to happen, but we strive to keep good and original content here, and not random eyes with mismatched abilities. Poll The poll asked last time who would win in a war between two clans. We had the Hakkō Clan, a clan who could control plasma. The other clan was the Murakami Clan who have special eyes and special chakra to form powerful attacks. With five votes was the losing Hakkō clan. With 10 votes is the victor, the powerful Murakami clan. The new poll is a battle between two beasts on the fanon, monsters of Tailed Beast proportion and power. On one side we have Jian Bing, also known as the Byakkō, or white tiger, who is one of the Four Beasts. Jian Bing also has the power to merge lightning and yin natures to form Power Release. On the other side we have Hyōko, a giant dragon-like monster with the power to use Ice Release and its more powerful counterpart of Freezing Release. Both beasts ar strong with potential, so vote! Featured Article Alright this time around I have featured the Kibakuchū. These bugs one a poll awhile ago, so I thought I could do this as an award of sorts. These bugs are based off the look of the insect , or the blackspotted pliers support beetle in another name for them. These bugs has the ability of Explosion Release, and can be used like stealth bombs or large explosions when they are swarming. These insects blow up if they are killed by their foe, though when they die naturally these explosions do not happen. The only known wielder, or hive, of these bugs is Nazo Aburame. Contest Well the contest have been ignored for awhile, and I don't want to recycle the one from the last two. This weeks contest will beg the question Which of the featured article would make use of? I have done something like this in the past when it was only featured characters, but now with the newer jutsu and such I thought it could be revisited. Of course explain why you would want them, here is the list of them: Featured. Of them, as much I don't want to say it, I think I would take having the Kibakuchū. All my reasons are stated above in featured. Stealth bombs, big cluster bombs, ect. They would make good use. Review The new chapter starts of with a lot of ninja thinking the Ten-Tails just disappeared. Sakura yells at Hinata asking what happened. It shows a close up of Hinata's pretty little face with Byakugan active and shows Obito on the ground with the Ten-Tails being pulled into him. It shows Obito, now with the Zetsu half of his body being covered in a scale-like pattern with ten spikes on his back, five around the neck and shoulders, and the other 5 closer to his rear. He aslo has a Rinnegan picture and nine magatama on his back like the Sage of Six Path's coat in the flashback. The many ninja piece together that Obito is now a jinchūriki for the most powerful beast. Sasuke, Naruto, and the kages are going over this, and Naruto reveals he can feel the individual beasts power still in the Ten-Tails since they gave him chakra. Naruto also says the technique Obito was using was never the Rinne Tensei, as the seal was different from when he saw Nagato use it. Naruto was samrt for once? Holy shit, Killer Bee is there! Man we haven't seen him in awhile. Hashirama begins slamming the wooden sage gates on Obito to imprison him but Obito shatters them with ease and then tears apart the barrier made by the four Hokage. Gyūki tells us that the Ten-Tails power is now focused, making it that much stronger. Obito seems to be out of it as he has issues with his own names. Obito, stop, you're drunk. Go home. Hashirama says Obito is now stonger than he is. Madara still has something up his sleeve, his trump card as he says. It ends with Obito wrecking Hashirama and Tobirama's edo tensei bodies/clones. Narutofanon I will ask the some question as last week as no one responded and this one is important. How did you find this great ol' website, and why did you join it? As I said, I don't really remember how I found this place exactly, I just believe it was I just put Naruto OCs in the Google search box and found this place down the line of my boredom. After reading pages here, I thought it could be fun so I joined. I had some ideas, though I had a rough start, and I worked my way up. Now reveal to me how you did! Just do it! The End Well that sums up everything important I can think of. I had a good week, I hope you all did too. Tell me if I need to add anything. Now this has been Benknightprime and I will see you in the next paper, bye bye! Hehe, Markiplier reference. "Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself." -Harvey Fierstein. Category:Blog posts